


Cute Illogical Nicknames

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [28]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jim refuses to go to bed, M/M, Some different soft boys, literally I wrote this at two in the morning on like tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Jim yawned loudly from the other end of the rec room sofa and pushed his feet against Spock’s thigh. It was clear Jim should be getting rest instead of staying up into the late starship morning hours so he could spend time with Spock through this momentary shift change. “What is a cute nickname to call your significant other?”Pride Prompts Day 27: Nicknames





	Cute Illogical Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Jim yawned loudly from the other end of the rec room sofa and pushed his feet against Spock’s thigh. It was clear Jim should be getting rest instead of staying up into the late starship morning hours so he could spend time with Spock through this momentary shift change. “What is a cute nickname to call your significant other?” 

Spock turned his head to glance toward his Captain. “Nicknames are illogical.” 

Jim narrowed his eyes and yawned again.

Spock sighed and shifted. “The people of the 1920’s called their partners ‘baby doll’ the most common nickname is ‘honey’ or ‘dear’ there is also the fact the people of old terra use to refer to their partners as if they were infants or... “ Spock’s facial features twitched slightly. “Parental figures.”

Which in itself was not their cup of tea.

Jim made a pttttth noise with his tongue. “I asked for cute nicknames.” 

Spock raised a brow and huffed just a little. “... Muffin?” 

Jim scowled at that. “Bones calls me that.” 

Spock felt a small cramping sensation in his side from this knowledge and then he cleared his throat. “I assumed he called you something else.”

Jim rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah a pain in his ass.” He then scooted closer till he was practically in Spock’s lap. “What do you call Bones?” asked Jim with another yawn. 

“Doctor,” said Spock. 

Jim grinned. “What does he call you?” 

The doors to the rec room opened to Doctor Leonard McCoy who sneered at Jim. “Hobgoblin has work to do, Muffin, and you need sleep.” 

Jim whined and cuddled hard into Spock. “But the bed is cold and lonely with you both on the same shift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pride Month is nearing the end. Tomorrow's Prompt is Wedding c:


End file.
